Koharu
Koharu (こはる Koharu) is the main and one of the three protagonists in the game. She is one of the members of the Norn ship. She is also one of the three selectable heroines in the Prologue story only. Appearance Koharu has shoulder-length pink hair. She wears a rectangular clip with black edges on the left side of her hair. Her uniform is a fully sleeved sailor top with a red bow attached to it in the middle. As for the bottom, she's wearing a black godet skirt with a white outline near the ends. Her footwear is a pair of below-the-knees brown boots. In Last Era, her civilian attire consist yellow frilly dress and pink jacket with orange flower brooch, a white tight-high frilly socks with two pieces dark pink ribbons, and brown shoes. Personality Koharu is an ignorant and fearless heroine yet a polite, pure and cheerful girl. Koharu has little knowledge, so she always notes everything. She always uses polite speech with everyone and is fairly gullible and naive because she lived a life of utter solitude and seclusion. She has always looked forward to the coming of the ship so that she could talk to people again. She’s incredibly bad with jokes. However, she is still very positive and kindhearted. She does not remember her own name because people mock and call her a monster. The name she goes by was given to her by an unknown man who turned out to be Kakeru's father. History Koharu lived alone on the hill for a long time because the villagers feared that she might burn their houses and crops. Whenever she went down to the village because she was lonely, the villagers would complain, saying they always bring her food so there was no need for her to go down and call her names, such as 'monster.' Due to this, she had always lived in isolation and fear. She also had nobody to call her name, as a result, she has forgotten it. One day, she meets a traveler, which was revealed to be Shiro, who gave her a name and uniform, saying when she turns 17, a ship will come for her and she will never be lonely again. "One day, I want to be able to be with people again." That wish, combined by her desire to "not be hated by people", was the reason why she started reading books about manners. Ability Koharu's ability is being able to control flames. Out of all of her peers, her ability is extremely powerful. She frantically hides this so that nobody finds out. She is afraid that when they find out, they would treat her like a monster and she would go back to being lonely. However, the flames are no longer destructive because she overcomes it, which is a healing ability in the form of a pair of wings. Trivia * In the series, it is revealed that she is one of the strongest ability user * Out of all the Heroines in the game, Koharu is the only one without a surname. * Koharu and Akito share a brother and sister relationship. Navigation Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ability User